The Story of Thalia and Luke
by Thalia10897
Summary: My idea of thalia and luke. Luke was never evil and Thalia never a hunter. Read&Review. i don't own PJATO the book or the movie, or any of the songs


Authors POV

I don't own pjo because I'm not Rick Riordan. This is if Luke was never evil, and Thalia was never a hunter.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Hey! Annabeth here, daughter of Athena. I'm going tell you all about how Luke and Thalia got together! Okay lots lead up to this but I'm going to start right...about...HERE!

Luke's POV

Gods. Camp has to be the most boring thing since... I don't know...um, GOT IT! Silent movies. Okay so it's not good whatever I really don't care. HI! I'm Luke castellan I'm 17 years old and am about 5'6". I have shaggy dirty blond hair and blue eyes. I'm son of Hermes and camp leader not necessarily in that order. Oh! Almost forgot the most interesting thing about me (in my opinion)! My scar. When I was about 15 Chiron sent me on a quest to get a golden apple. I kind of woke up the dragon and...Yeah. That's me. At this moment I'm getting ready to fight one of my best friends Thalia. Yeah whatever tease because one of my friends is girl I really couldn't care less. Anyway we normally fight not just with words but with legit swords. As a matter of fact I think if you ask any of my friends what the thing I do most with Thals they would say fight. We get at each others throats a lot but we are still good friends weird right? Got to go, time to win!

Thalia's POV

Hello, I'm Thalia grace I guess I should tell you all about myself. I'm 15 exactly two years younger than Luke my best friend. Daughter of Zeus and only one in my cabin. Anyway I have black hair with blue streaks, well they would normally be blue but Luke and I made a bet that I couldn't be at least a little "girlie" so they are hot pink at the moment and I hate them with a passion. I'm about 5'3" and am about as punk as you can get. Example: if you looked in my closet you will see nothing but dark wash skinny jeans and a few colored ones because hey I like colors I'm not emo *cough* Nico *cough* and my drawers are filled with different band t-shirts. I don't really listen to pop bands; my favorite band is Greenday and Luke says my theme song should be "She's a rebel" why? No clue. Speaking of Luke I have to go humiliate him in front of his friends because he got beat by a girl.

Third Person

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" all the kids in the arena were now chanting. Yes, even the kind Demeter kids. Luke and Thalia had long since abandoned their swords and were wrestling each other on the matted floor of the arena. "Give up yet, Grace?"

"Ha! In your dreams castellan!"

So the fight continued and pretty soon Chiron was in the arena. "What are you two doing?"

"Ummm…" replied Luke.

"Fighting cavities?" Thalia suggested.

"Yeah right! To your cabins all of you go! Oh, and Thalia how did you know about that commercial?"

"I saw it on Olympus once"

"Okay, Now GO!"

"But..."

"But nothing Luke castellan. GO!" with a lot of grumbling the demigods all turned and trudged back to the cabins.

Annabeth's POV

just thought I'd intervene her for a quick second because I just wanted to say that Luke and Thalia will probably start falling for each other soon so just check for subtle hints.;) Oh! And that was an awesome fight!

Thalia's POV

Draw. For the hundredth time I'm really getting sick of having to stop because of Chiron. I think I'll go try to find Luke. It's not that I like him or anything because I don't hehe. And even if I did like him (which I DONT) he probably doesn't like me back. Annabeth's acting weird around us like she knows something we don't she probably does since she IS a daughter of Athena but still. She and Percy have been hanging out a lot and that's to be expected but the Stolls and Nico are usually with them now and that spells trouble. I'm kind of worried. Shoot! I've got to go meet my dad and Hera for lunch.

Luke's POV

Oh My Gods! Connor and Travis are hanging out with Percy and Annabeth and nico. I might actually be experiencing a tiny bit if fear. Travis and Connor alone are dangerous but with nico (death breath), Annabeth (wise girl), and Percy (fishy powers) man that's a problem. And what's worse their whispering and looking at me. This is bad, very very bad. Better go pray to every bloody god on Olympus.

Annabeth's POV

Wow I never knew how scared they were of us till... well, now.

Invisible audience you're on the inside so I'll tell you that we were discussing how to get Luke and Thals together. Connor had a brilliant idea. But I'm sooooo not going to tell you.

Luke's POV

"Annabeth tell me what this is about." I'm currently blindfolded and Annabeth is dragging me through the forest to Zeus knows were. "I'm not going to tell you and the more you resist the longer we will have to walk." she replies in a very nonchalant voice. "Swell," I thought she's probably dragging me of to see something smart that I don't care about! Thalia! Shoot I needed to talk to her. Not that I care that I won't be able because it's not like I like her hehe that's crazy talk." "Luke keep up!" Annabeth jerked me out of my thoughts. "I would if I weren't blindfolded in the forest!

Thalia's POV

"Owwww"! I exclaimed Percy was half leading half dragging me through the forest. Oh another problem, I was blindfolded and it was Percy! I could think of 1000 people I trust more than Percy, Luke being the first. I don't like him... but he is pretty hot. What? What am I saying? Luke will never like me as more than a friend. "Ah, Here we are" Percy pulled off my blinding which hurt because it was tangled in my hair grr. "OMG!" ahead of me was a romantic table for two. "Uhh... Percy you know you're dating Annabeth right?"

"What? Oh No this isn't for me and you this is for you and someone else!"

"And who would that be?"

"Can't say"

"Hmm" this had to be annabeth's doing. As if on cue she and a bedraggled and blindfolded Luke stumble into the clearing. I quickly cover my scoff with a cough. "Oh! You're here! Come with me." Annabeth lead me away while Percy took Luke.

Luke's POV

I still had that cursed blindfold on and Percy was leading me to get properly dressed. Whatever that meant. When Percy finally removed that blindfold we were at a changing room in the forest. Percy shoved me in and forced me to put on a tux. What the Hades? Then he led me back to the clearing. There sat a romantic but corny table for two. "Sorry Percy, I would never date you."

"Oh my gods, no! This is for you and somebody else. Same. I'm dating Annabeth remember"

"Oh good that's a relief!"

Thalia's POV

Gods. Annabeth has got some nerve. First she scolds me for not dressing better, as if, I got dragged through the forest and didn't even know were I was going. Then she shoved me into a changing room, locked me in, and forced me to put on a dress that was like a midnight blue version of Belle's, from beauty and the beast, except for the fact that it was slit diagonally revealing black tool. I have to say it was pretty cute. Once I had the dress on, Annabeth let me out, put my hair up like Belle's since it had grown to the middle of my back, and pulled me back to the clearing were Luke was arguing with Percy. Crap!

Luke's POV

I heard a cough and turned to see... Thalia? She looked gorgeous. At that moment I knew... I was bound to make a fool of myself.

Thalia's POV

Its official Luke looks amazing in his tux. Crap. I think I just fell in love with my best friend. Lucky by Jason Mraz played in my head. "Oh Shut Up!" I thought.

Annabeth's POV

I should tell you that I was very proud of myself at the moment. I bet Aphrodite was too. Just saying.

Luke's POV

At first it was awkward but then Thals teased me about my tux and it lightened up. Annabeth and Percy were of Zeus knows where and Thalia looked like a million drachma. Okay, I did NOT just think that. Yes you did!

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

Yes

Oh my gods am I arguing with myself?

Yep you are

Shut up

Thals must've noticed something was wrong and asked me what was up.

"I don't know what to think of this, you look amazing and I think I'm starting to like you and I don't know what to do." I didn't mean to say that out loud but apparently I did because Thalia was blushing. "Crap!" as I got up to walk away in shame Thalia stood up and grabbed my hand. As if on cue slow music started to play. Uh Oh I don't know how to dance very well, but I'm so impulsive that I took Thalia by the hand and made her dance with me.

Thalia's POV

Oh My Gods! I'm dancing with Luke castellan! Earlier he almost left and I thought I'd lose my chance so I grabbed his hand. I usually don't like the corny 'and sparks flew' saying, but it's true. Gods, I sound like an Aphrodite girl. Oh! Quick message to dad: If you do anything to ruin this moment I will throw my self off a cliff and into an ocean. Wow... i should be goddess of drama. I realize that Luke and I haven't looked each other in the eye the whole dance. Oh well.

Luke's POV

Wow. I'm dancing with Thalia grace the most perfect girl on the planet right now. Did I really just think that? Yep. I'm trying to find something wrong with her to jerk me out of this but right now I just can't. She's prettier that- dare I say it- Aphrodite tonight. Curses goddess of love what did you do to me? Just then I realize I hadn't seen her electrifying eyes the entire dance. Just as the song ends I tilt her chin up. Then... I kissed her. Right there in front of her dad and the rest of the gods watching from Olympus and probably Annabeth and Percy. I will never hear the end if this. But, too bad because she kissed me back.

Thalia's POV

He kissed me. Just like that. And I kissed him back knowing only too well that my dad was watching me. When we broke apart my heart was beating a mile a minute. All I could do was stare into his perfect blue eyes. I had lost my voice. Wow! Another song: When I'm kissing you. Get out of my head songs!

Annabeth's POV

I should say I was quite surprised when I saw this. It looked just like a scene from a sappy romance movie I once forced Percy to watch bay duct taping him to the couch and duct tapping his eyes open. Hehe. I looked over at Percy and he was grinning like an idiot because he'd have yet another thing to taunt Luke with. So of course he had a video camera out. Figures, he'd probably send it to Olympus TV. I never thought Luke would kiss Thalia first. I always thought it the other way around. Doesn't matter.

Third person

Up on Olympus:

What? Zeus boomed.

"Calm down brother" Poseidon said trying to save a life.

"How could he kiss her? He knows full well I HATE him!" Zeus was fuming when the other ten Olympians plus hades walked into the room. "Oooh. Looks like there is going to be a war." Ares stated. "And why is that?" Athena asked knowing exactly what was going on in camp-half-blood.

"Well, Zeus is Fuming, Poseidon is here, and they like HATE each other."

"I disagree" Hera piped up. "That look on his face is only there when something's going on with Thalia." "Okay lets bet!" Apollo shouted. Hera, Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite bet on something with Thalia. Ares, Hades, and Demeter bet on War. And Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus bet on the Something Else Entirely category. Now that the betting was settled, Zeus who was tapping his foot and checking his watch asked "Can I tell you now?" all the gods and goddesses nodded there heads. "Luke Castellan has kissed my daughter!" "Atta boy, Luke"

"Not very wise Hermes." Athena whispered to the jubilant god.

"Well, pay up." demanded Aphrodite. "I'm going to kill him." Zeus gritted his teeth.

"You will do no such thing!" Hermes shouted. And the bickering started. Athena climbed onto her throne pulled out her bullhorn. Wow, who knew Athena had a bull horn. "Let's take a vote! All in favor of smiting Luke: dad, All Opposed: everyone else; and the Nays have it."

"In your FACE Zeus! People obviously like my son."

Thunder rumbled "watch yourself Hermes." Zeus replied in a very dark manner that made him sound a lot like Kronos. And so it began anew. (The fighting I mean)

Thalia's POV

"Did you here that?" Luke and I were walking alone on the beach under the moonlight when a rumble of thunder shook the night sky. "Yeah, it was probably your dad." Luke said quite nonchalantly. I looked over at him just in time for it to click and see his eyes widen into a panicked expression. He looked puzzled when I started to crack up. Then, apparently, laughing is contagious so he started to laugh too. Hey, isn't this easy? Swift moment. Tehe. Gods I love Luke! "Seriously though," I said, "We should run." I say very business-like and tugged on his hand and we ran to my cabin.

Luke's POV

We got Thalia's cabin out of breath not from running, but from laughing the whole way. According to Thalia, Zeus would probably smite me if I went outside just yet. I thought this was a pretty clever way of getting me to stay the night, but hey? Who's going to stop her? So Thals found my old t-shirt that I let her borrow that day in the forest when she was 13, and a pair of my basketball shorts I through at her from my cabin because I thought a clothing war would be fun. And it was. So I went in her bathroom and changed. When I came out Thalia was already in her P.J.s and looked like Alex Russo in that episode of wizards where she turned Ms. Majorhealey back. So I watch wizards sue me. She still looked like a million drachma. How does she do that?

Thalia's POV

I changed into my P.J.s, pulled my hair into a semi-high ponytail, and looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow, Thals" I thought "could you have picked an outfit any more Alex Russo?" Just then Luke walked out.

"Gods Thals," he said " got anything more Alex Russo?"

"That's what I was just thinking!" I replied.

"Great, I think the same as lightning freak over there" he teased; at least I hope he was teasing. I laughed deciding it was a joke. "'Kay pajamas are set, only one problem, I only have one bed." I said gesturing to the king-sized canopy bed. "I mean it will probably fit the both of us but my dad will hate you even more."

"Oh well, looks like he'll just have to deal with it." Luke smiled. And with that we climbed into bed and I fell asleep with his arm around my waist and a sense of security and bliss.

Third Person

"Oh! That is the last straw!" Zeus exclaimed

"Husband calm yourself we've already voted not to kill the demigod." Hera declared.

"But, But" Zeus whined.

"No" Hera replied in a mother-ish voice.

"Wow," Apollo whispered to Hermes "if I didn't know them better I could swear that Zeus was Hera's son." Hermes nodded in agreement.

"You know," Aphrodite Commented, "I think I like Thuke better than Thalico anyways." all gods and goddesses looked at Aphrodite in puzzlement. Aphrodite sighed," Thuke= Thalia and Luke, Thalico= Thalia and Nico."

"Quick question" Hades said "why the heck would Nico date Thalia?"

"Excellent question, brother o' mine." Zeus said.

"Oh I don't know because Nico has a huuuuuuge crush on Thalia. Even Arti could see that!"

"One: my name is Artemis not Arti, Two: why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Because you're a maiden and hate *sniff* love, oh and boys."

"Good point"

"I just want you to know Hades; my daughter would never date your son." Zeus interrupted.

"Yea hades she's too in love with Luke castellan." Poseidon said just to tick Zeus off.

"Poseidon, say that one more time and I swear you will spend some good ole father son bonding with our father." Zeus threatened. Poseidon was done teasing his little bro anyway so he just shrugged it off.

Annabeth's POV

I guess I should tell you how I got all this info. Well, that's where Travis and Connor and Nico came in. I had them set up cameras, mikes, and thought readers everywhere Luke and Thalia might go and through out Olympus. Creepy? Eh. Stalker-ish? Maybe. Hey I was determined to make sure they got together and stayed together. Oh, p.s. Percy if you give me any reason to believe you're cheating this same thing will happen to you. Mwahahahahahahah*cough*. Need water *cough*

Thalia's POV

The next morning I woke with the sun in my eyes and Luke still lying right next to me. I smiled as the memories if last night came back once again. I climbed out of bed and changed. Then I sprinted to then Hermes cabin forced Connor and Travis to give me clothes for Luke, and ran away leaving them with no explanation. When I got back Luke was still sleeping so I tossed the clothes on his face and went to put in my favorite greenday CD. When I turned back Luke still had his shirt off. So of course I stared at him like the idiot I am. "If you're done enjoying the show I'm going to put my shirt on now." He teased. I laughed and he put his shirt back on. "Breakfast is in three minutes and the commons are packed so you'll have to climb out the back window." I kissed him goodbye and he climbed out the window and sprinted to his cabin.

Luke's POV

She kissed me goodbye and I climbed out my window and all but sprinted to my cabin. When I got there the Stolls wear standing back to back in suits with earpieces and shades. "Where were you Friday 23:00:00 EST till Saturday 09:00:00 EST?" asked Travis. "None if you're business detectives dumb and dumber. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go inside and round up the other campers, you know the SANE ones." I replied and pushed past the into the door. "Okay campers! Time for breakfast please line up alphabetically according to height" I joked. Most of them just looked at me like I was a mad person. "As my brilliant character in that movie that some stalker made 'I'm messing with you, smile kids its good for you.' Let's do this by age." Everyone chuckled at my stupidity and lined up out side. I headed outside and saw Thals walking down to the dining pavilion. She waved, I waved, and the Stolls smirked. What's up with them? Who knows there the Stolls. Thank you invisible captain obvious. Hey anytime. Wow I guess I am going crazy. Yes, yes you are. "Shut it. Oops that was out loud wasn't it? Hehe. Sorry. Let's go eat."

Annabeth's POV

I was pretty smug through all of this, and Percy swore I looked prettier. I just laughed.

Thalia's POV

As I left my cabin I saw Luke and waved. He waved back and the Stolls smirked. Hmm what was up with that? Who cares? So I had a delicious but boring breakfast of eggs and bacon. Well soy bacon. Curse those naiads I want a cheeseburger. Then Luke walked over. "Hey Thals."

"Hey Luke. What's wrong with detectives dumb and dumber over there?"

"They're the Stolls"

"Thank you captain obvious"

"Your welcome pretty girl."

"Ha-ha. Shut up someone will here you"

"What? We tease all the time."

"Get back to your table Castellan"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

Third person

Aphrodite squealed they were so cute together. Wow, Annabeth did a really good job. Hermes is happier than ever Apollo's happy for Hermes as are all the other gods but Zeus. Sucks for him

10 YEARS LATER

Thalia and Luke were walking along a beach in Florida when suddenly Luke spoke up "we've been dating for ten years now and I want to ask you something, Thalia Grace...will you marry me?" he knelt to the ground and pulled out a gorgeous ring, that was perfect for Thalia who didn't like anything to ostentatious. Thalia said yes and there wedding was a few months later. It was decorated with gold and midnight blue and Thalia wore the dress she first kissed Luke in. I think Aphrodite charmed it so it always fit. And They Lived Happily Ever After. End of story. Good bye. The End.


End file.
